I believe in nothing but the beating of our hearts
by YuliieandDaiya
Summary: HPDM après guerre // Les années ont passé. Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter ont grandi et changé. Pourtant, la haine est toujours là. Trop présente et douloureuse. Et destructrice. Les mènera-t-elle à leur perte?


**Titre** :_ I believe in nothing but the beating of our hearts_

**Auteurs** : Daiya & Yuliie

**Disclamer** : Les personnages ainsi que la plupart des éléments présents sont la propriétés de J.K. Rowling.

**Pairing** : HP/DM

**Rating** : M

**Note** : Cette fic est notre première collaboration. Un retour au Drarry pour Daiya et une première fois pour Yuliie  
Cette fiction risque d'être assez sombre, à vos risques et périls.

Le titre est un extrait d'une chanson du groupe 30 Seconds To Mars. (traduction rapide : "Je ne crois en rien excepté en les battements de nos cœurs")

* * *

Draco Malfoy avait toujours été un insatisfait. Il ne l'avait jamais montré, et pourtant. Rien de ce qu'il avait pu faire, rien de ce qui avait pu lui arriver, ne l'avait comblé, ou rendu heureux. Que ce soit son enfance, sa scolarité pourtant parfaite, son mariage princier… Rien de tout cela ne l'avait jamais satisfait. Et la naissance de son premier enfant, de sa descendance, de son propre sang, n'échappait visiblement pas à la règle.

Le jeune homme jeta un coup d'œil à Scorpius, puis à sa femme qui semblait elle visiblement aux anges, et il fut pris par un soudain haut-le-cœur. Il tenta de ne pas sombrer, malgré le malaise qui faisait vibrer son corps.

Draco adressa un sourire feint à sa Astoria, et quitta la chambre d'un pas calme et mesuré. Il devait prendre l'air. Il fallait qu'il sorte d'ici, avant de perdre la face, avant de tomber à genoux et de se mettre à hurler.

Il serra les dents, faisant craquer ses mâchoires. Il en avait besoin. Malgré le dégoût que son geste lui inspirait, c'était presque vital.

Ses pas le menèrent inconsciemment devant les toilettes de la maternité. Il y entra après avoir jeté un coup d'œil aux alentours. Le jeune homme s'enferma à double tour avant de s'assoir. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains et eut un soupir tremblant.

Il sentait son corps frissonner, il percevait la nausée, insidieuse, dans le creux de son ventre. Il savait les larmes amères et brûlantes, derrière ses paupières frémissantes.

Et la douleur, vive, sournoise et perfide, ce trou béant au niveau de son cœur, qui irradiait dans tout son corps.

Il réprima le gémissement qui lui obstruait la gorge et plongea une main tremblante dans la poche intérieure de son costume sur mesure.

D'un coup de baguette, il nettoya la lunette des toilettes, et il y déposa la poudre immaculée. Draco approcha son nez délicat de la ligne poudreuse avant de l'inhaler presque avidement. Il se redressa d'un coup, si fort que sa tête vint heurter le mur carrelé. Le blond esquissa à peine une grimace : il sentait déjà la drogue prendre possession de son organisme. Un sentiment de plénitude commença à envahir son esprit torturé, et il s'autorisa un sourire.

Tandis qu'il se relevait tant bien que mal, il perçut un cognement léger à sa porte, et une voix murmura un « Tout va bien là-dedans ? » à peine perceptible.

Draco retint une injure. Il lissa son costume avant d'ouvrir la porte, un air passablement ennuyé sur le visage. Son cerveau semblait fonctionner à plein régime, cherchant par tous les moyens une façon discrète de se sortir de cette situation gênante.

Il resta pourtant interdit lorsqu'il posa ses yeux embrumés sur l'individu en question.

Potter. Harry Potter. Le seul, l'unique. Le Survivant, le héros de ce monde.

Harry Potter et son sourire béat, et ses yeux brillant d'une joie mal contenue.

Draco eut un rire sans joie, tandis qu'il sentait le trou dans son cœur se creuser un peu plus.

« Malfoy », cracha Harry en hochant la tête, son sourire balayé par un rictus amer.

Le blond ne répondit rien, soutenant simplement son regard méprisant. L'Immaculée était en train de faire son effet et susurrait des merveilles à son esprit. La situation ne lui semblait même pas absurde, alors que rencontrer Potter, dans les toilettes trop blancs de Nativea, le jour de la naissance de sa descendance relevait du non-sens parfait. Il s'en fichait, l'étincelle de haine passée avait été soufflée par la poudre et tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était rentrer chez lui, boire jusqu'à s'anesthésier un peu plus. Un peu de répit avant qu'Astoria ne rentre.

Il regarda droit devant lui et marcha jusqu'à la sortie sans se retourner.

La dernière chose qu'il entendit avant que la porte ne se referme fut le juron de Potter.

« Fils de chien ! »

Son père, lui, son fils, des fils de chiens, sans aucun doute.

* * *

Et il était parti . Sans même retourner dans la chambre de sa femme. A quoi bon, il ne voulait pas la voir. Elle ne s'en formaliserait pas, elle avait l'habitude. Elle savait pourquoi elle était mariée à un Malfoy et ce n'était sûrement pas pour l'amour.

Il n'était même plus soûl, ça allait au-delà, mais il le supporterait, il était habitué maintenant. L'alcool n'avait plus d'emprise sur lui, seul l'Immaculée le sauvait encore.

« Dépêche-toi » marmonna-t-il.

« Je fais ce que je peux » répondit la jeune fille à la peau bronzée qui était agenouillée entre ses jambes écartées.

« Je m'en fiche »

Il lui aurait bien jeté un sort de Silencio mais elle n'aurait alors pu été capable d'ouvrir la bouche et c'était ce qu'il attendait d'elle. Lorsqu'aucun son n'en sortait. Ces putes moldues parlaient trop, mais leurs langues étaient divines alors il s'en contentait.

Il ne dit rien, ne gémit pas, son poing se serra juste un peu plus fort autour de son verre en cristal et ses yeux se fermèrent alors qu'il jouissait.

« Dégage », grogna Malfoy.

Elle piocha ce qui lui revenait sur le guéridon de l'entrée et ferma la porte derrière elle. Heureusement que ce connard payait bien.

Une larme, solitaire et ronde glissa sur sa joue pâle, même ça, ça ne lui faisait plus rien.

* * *

Parfois, lorsqu'il regardait son fils dormir, il sentait comme un apaisement doux et agréable, qui refermait un tout petit peu le trou dans son cœur.

Scorpius était rentré depuis quelques jours, et Draco devait avouer que le bébé blond et joufflu était assez agréable à vivre. Et reposant. Entendre sa respiration rapide et pourtant tranquille lui donnait presque envie de croire en la vie. Cependant, dès qu'il tournait le dos à sa progéniture, le froid lui glaçait le sang de nouveau, et la douleur sourde revenait, plus fulgurante que jamais.

Astoria ne lui adressait plus la parole. Elle se contentait de le regarder, et Draco pouvait lire la pitié dans le regard azur de son épouse. Et cela lui donnait envie de hurler à en perdre la voix.

Lorsqu'il regardait autour de lui, il avait l'impression d'être le spectateur d'un film en accéléré. Et lui n'avançait pas, jamais. Il restait immobile, s'enfonçant toujours un peu plus dans sa vie pathétique et insignifiante.

Il ne se souvenait même plus du dernier moment où il avait ri. Il ne savait même pas si un tel moment avait déjà eu lieu.

Tandis qu'il quittait sa maison en direction du Chemin de Traverse, Draco entendit Astoria murmurer des mots doux à son fils.

« Je te promets de t'éviter une vie pathétique comme celle de ton père. » perçut-il.

Le jeune homme eut un sourire ironique et il ferma la porte doucement.

L'agitation du centre ville coula sur lui. Il marchait sans vraiment voir les gens qui croisaient sa route, l'esprit seulement tourné sur sa propre douleur. Sur sa propre déchéance.

Il dépassa la librairie Fleury et Bott sans même la voir, et il s'engagea dans une ruelle sombre et sale. Il s'approcha de la porte condamnée qui se trouvait à l'extrémité et murmura « Nuage Ephémère ».

La porte s'ouvrit comme par magie, et un homme dissimulé par une immense capuche en sortit. Il adressa une hochement de tête à Draco et lui tendit un sachet rempli de poudre blanche.

« J'en veux le triple, cette fois-ci. » chuchota le blond entre ses dents.

L'homme eut un temps d'arrêt, mais il sortit deux autres petits sacs et Draco les prit avec empressement. Il donna les Galions à l'homme et partit sans se retourner.

Le jeune homme marcha avec empressement vers le Chaudron Baveur. Il ne pouvait pas attendre d'être chez lui. Le manque lui vrillait les tempes.

Il entra dans le pub, et sans un regard pour n'importe qui, il se dirigea à grands pas vers les toilettes.

« Tiens tiens tiens, mais ne serait-ce pas ce cher Malfoy ? C'est qu'on se voit beaucoup, ces temps-ci. Serait-ce un signe du destin »

Draco s'arrêta brusquement. Il ferma les paupières, respira profondément, puis se retourna et fit face à Harry Potter et son air amusé.

Le blond eut un rictus ironique. L'Elu était toujours là quand il ne fallait pas.

« Potter. » répondit-il laconiquement. « Tu m'excuseras, j'ai mieux à faire que de te faire la conversation. »

L'envie de l'Immaculée se faisait insupportable, et son regard commençait à devenir flou.

Il cligna des paupières, et sans même prendre la peine de prendre congé, il courut presque jusqu'aux toilettes.

Il fut stoppé dans sa course par une main sur son bras.

La douleur le fit trébucher, et il s'écroula sur le sol à l'entrée des toilettes.

Au dessus de lui, Potter le regardait d'un air mauvais. Les yeux brillants de haine.

« Tu fais moins le malin, maintenant, connard. »

« Lâche-moi » articula Malfoy sans le regarder. Le sachet de soie brûlait sa main, son esprit esquissait déjà avec précision les gestes qu'il allait devoir faire pour arriver à l'apaisement.

« Putain, lâche-moi Potter ! », son poignet était tordu par le brun.

« T'as pas envie de parler un peu avec ton vieil ami d'enfance ? », il donna un coup de pied dans la porte des toilettes et traîna Malfoy à l'intérieur. Un sort les y enferma.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? », le ton de Draco est hargneux, il se foutait de Potter, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était se poudrer les narines et le cerveau.

Il était contre le mur, son poing gauche fermé autour du sachet de soie noire, l'autre enfermé dans la main puissante de Potter, ce bâtard était plus grand que lui et semblait encore plus fort et puissant qu'à Poudlard.

« Parler »

Il le lâcha, Malfoy se rua sur la porte, il devait sortir et s'avaler sa putain de ligne !

Potter attrapa de nouveau son bras et le tira en arrière pour le plaquer contre le mur repoussant de saleté. Cette fois-ci, il attrapa sa gorge et serra jusqu'à ce que Malfoy ne bouge plus.

« T'avais plus de répartie avant », il semblait amusé.

Il ne portait plus de lunettes et ses yeux verts brûlaient de cette haine qu'il avait contenu toutes ces années. Ils ne s'étaient jamais recroisés depuis la fin agitée de leur scolarité et là deux fois en quelques semaines…

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?! Frappe-moi et dégage si t'en as envie ! », il pouvait faire n'importe quoi tant qu'il le faisait vite et qu'il s'en allait après.

« Je t'ai connu plus amusant, plus combatif…dommage » répondit Harry, une moue déçue plaquée sur le visage.

« Je t'emmerde Potter »

« Je t'emmerde, tu m'emmerdes, on s'emmerde…. » chantonna Harry. « Ouais, on s'emmerde clairement. J'espérais un peu d'action, mais il semblerait que le vilain Draco soit devenu aussi doux qu'un agneau. Vraiment décevant. »

Malfoy ferma les yeux et lorsqu'il les rouvrit, l'envie avait pris le dessus à un tel point qu'il trouva la force de repousser le brun contre le mur crasseux derrière lui. Les carreaux de carrelage fendus cognèrent sous le choc.

La baguette du blond était pointée sur la pomme d'Adam de Potter qui souriait toujours.

« Potter, toi et ton sourire de merde vous dégagez d'ici, tu sais ce que je suis capable de faire alors ne tente pas le diable et tire-toi »

Le sourire était maintenant satisfait. Il se pencha vers Malfoy, laissant la baguette s'appuyer contre sa gorge et murmura, tout près de son visage.

« N'oublie pas que tout se paye un jour, Malfoy. »

Et il se décala, jusqu'à la porte. Un murmure et le verrou cliqueta, une seconde et il disparu.

Malfoy tomba à genoux, tremblant, il dénoua fébrilement les liens dorés qui enfermaient encore l'Immaculée et en porta directement une pincée à ses narines.

Il n'avait pas eu peur mais il avait senti son cœur battre. Plus que ces sept dernières années.

* * *

Draco Malfoy réajusta sa robe de sorcier d'un noir profond et passa une main fatiguée dans ses cheveux flavescents. Il n'avait aucune envie de se rendre à ce gala de charité, mais Blaise avait insisté. « Tu sais très bien que ta réhabilitation dans le monde sorcier est loin d'être effective. » avait-il dit.

Draco savait qu'il avait raison. Mais il se moquait éperdument de la protection des Phénix en Europe occidentale. Il se fichait également de ce que le grand monde, et le petit d'ailleurs, pensait de lui. S'il pouvait vivre reclus, sans personne autour de lui, il le ferait volontiers. Mais les apparences se devaient d'être sauves. Pour toujours et à jamais, comme le disait si bien sa mère quand elle le berçait le soir.

Draco se dirigea vers son bureau, détacha la clef qui pendait autour de son cou et ouvrit le dernier tiroir. Il farfouilla au milieu de ses secrets, parfois honteux, et sortit un petit sachet de soie noire.

Il entendait sa femme s'affairer dans leur suite et parler doucement à Scorpius qui gazouillait.

Il ne voulait pas aller à cette soirée, voir ces personnes qu'il voulait oublier.

Revoir Potter.

À la penser de son ancien ennemi, Draco détacha les cordons de la bourse et, d'un coup de baguette, traça trois lignes blanches et parfaites. S'il devait se rendre à cette soirée et supporter la présence du beau monde, autant qu'il soit préparé.

Il inspira profondément et se pencha vers sa délivrance.

Une fois la poudre ingérée, il s'essuya délicatement le nez et s'autorisa enfin un sourire.

Il perçut la voix de la nourrice discutant avec Astoria alors que la pendule sonnait dix-huit heure trente.

Draco se racla la gorge, rangea le sachet dans sa cape, ferma le tiroir et quitta son bureau.

Il rejoignit sa femme, lui offrit un sourire tendre auquel elle répondit, étonnée, par un rosissement délicat, puis attrapa son bras et transplana avec elle.

Il entra dans le palais un peu vacillant. La poudre lui avait quelque peu retourné la tête, mais elle avait également anesthésié toute douleur insupportable.

Le jeune homme se sentait presque capable de supporter cette soirée.

Il serra quelques mains, adressa quelques jolis mots et autres salutations d'usage, le tout accompagné d'un sourire avenant.

Il surpris Blaise à le regarder avec étonnement. Pourtant il ne changea rien, et il salua Hermione Granger avec politesse.

Finalement, la soirée ne se passait pas si mal que cela. Il avala discrètement un énième verre de Whisky Pur Feu, qui se remplit de nouveau instantanément, et laissa son regard vagabonder sur la centaine d'invités.

Il se sentait fiévreux, hagard. Ses yeux lui piquaient, et son esprit tournait vite, peut-être même trop vite. Mais ces sensations étaient agréables. _Vitales._

Il porta de nouveau son verre à ses lèvres sèches mais son geste s'arrêta soudainement.

Il sentit la douleur revenir brusquement, et une nausée lui serra la gorge et lui vrilla les tempes.

Potter était là, et son regard haineux était fixé sur lui.

Pendant l'espace d'un instant, Draco ne put esquisser le moindre geste. Le temps semblait s'être figé, et la seule chose qu'il percevait était les battements douloureux de son cœur.

Puis les coins de la bouche de Potter formèrent un rictus mauvais, et Draco sentit une haine profonde et viscérale lui serrer la poitrine et il se redressa brusquement.

Ses yeux rougis transpercèrent l'ancien Gryffondor tandis que dans sa tête, dans son corps, _dans son cœur_, tout bougeait trop vite.

Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, ses pas le portèrent en face de Potter, de ses yeux trop verts et de son corps arqué par la haine.

« Potter. » s'entendit-il murmurer « Si tu envisages de t'approcher de moi ou de ma femme, je te jure sur Salazar que je te ferai oublier ton nom à coup d'Impardonnables. »

Il vit, comme dans un rêve, Potter lui adresser un sourire mauvais et se pencher vers lui.

« Voilà enfin le Malfoy que je connais. » Son souffle chaud caressa l'oreille du blond qui frissonna de colère « Tes menaces ne m'effraient pas, bien au contraire. Alors je te conseille de surveiller tes arrières. »

L'ancien Serpentard ferma brièvement les yeux. Le ton de Potter le mettait mal à l'aise, et accentuait cette nausée insupportable qui lui retournait l'estomac.

Draco eut alors un petit cri de douleur lorsqu'il sentit les doigts brûlants de sa Némésis pincer avec violence la peau sensible de son torse.

Le brun se redressa, un sourire satisfait sur le visage.

« Que le meilleur gagne, _Draco_. » ajouta-t-il d'une voix basse et rauque.

Et avant même que le blond n'ait pu réagir, Potter avait disparu au milieu de la foule, laissant derrière lui un Draco Malfoy suffocant et tremblant de haine.

« Que le meilleur gagne ? » marmonna-t-il. La phrase tournait encore et encore dans son esprit embrumé.

Il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir. Pas après « ça ». Pas alors que les effets de l'Immaculée se dissipaient dangereusement vite. Il n'arrivait même plus à bouger.

Pourquoi la personne qu'il haïssait le plus au monde était à nouveau entrée dans sa vie ? De quel droit ce putain de Potter l'approchait, lui parlait ? Il n'avait encore pas compris le leçon ? Elu ou pas, Sauveur ou pas, Potter était de la pire racaille, de la racaille qui n'effleure même pas l'élite .

Ses mains tremblaient, son corps entier brûlait et lorsqu'il leva les yeux, il tomba nez à nez avec Astoria.

« Draco, que se passe-t-il ? », le ton était pincé mais aussi inquiet, inquiet parce que son mari ne semblait plus se souvenir qu'il était en société, et pas n'importe laquelle. Il se donnait en public et c'était intolérable.

« Rien »

« C'était Harry Potter ? » demanda-t-elle, les lèvres serrées.

« Mêle-toi de tes affaires, Astoria. »

Elle soupira.

« Bien. »

« Retourne jouer à l'épouse parfaite et laisse-moi tranquille »

Elle baissa les yeux, fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

Il tourna les talons avant même que sa femme ne s'éloigne. Elle l'agaçait, sa perfection et sa douceur lui filaient la nausée. Elle était belle, intelligente, cultivée, issue d'une excellente famille, soumise, parfaite épouse en somme. Et justement, c'était ça le pire. Elle souriait, acquiesçait, approuvait, courbait l'échine. Il ne la supportait plus.

Sans même l'avoir voulu, il se retrouva en dehors du manoir, fermant les yeux sous la brise froide qui lui caressait la nuque.

Sa main s'enfonça dans la poche de sa cape et il effleura le renflement de soie douce. Il se demanda un court instant à quel moment il avait cessé de pouvoir vivre sans Elle. Pensée brusquement balayée par le frisson acide qui lui courrait dans le dos.

Il se retourna, brandissant sa baguette devant lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? », toute la hargne qu'il possédait en lui transparaissait dans sa voix.

« Je prends l'air Malfoy, t'énerve pas », le ton était badin, presque amusé.

Il avança lentement vers Harry, sa baguette toujours pointée sur lui.

« Ferme-là »

« Faudrait savoir. Tu me poses une question, c'est bien pour que j'y réponde non ? », Harry avait l'air de s'amuser follement.

« Toujours aussi arrogant, Potter, tu ne grandiras donc jamais. »

« Ta baguette est sortie, qui est le plus puéril ? »

Il était parfaitement calme tandis que Malfoy montait en pression. Il ne comprenait pas ce que lui voulait le brun, il était violent puis calme, souriant puis haineux.

Draco leva sa baguette, Harry ne bougea pas.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, Malfoy ? », il avait murmuré, ses yeux verts plantés dans ceux, glacials du blond.

« Te faire regretter ton audace Potter »

« Ah oui ? »

« Immob… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer que Harry avait sorti sa propre baguette :

« Expelliarmus ! »

La baguette de Malfoy lui échappa et ses mâchoires craquèrent alors qu'elles se serraient sous le coup de la colère. De cette insondable colère qui le prenait aux tripes.

« A genoux »

« Jamais »

« Je pourrais faire quelque chose de regrettable »

« Crève, Potter »

« Soumissio » murmura très doucement ce dernier .

Suivant le mouvement de la baguette de Potter, Malfoy s'agenouilla, soudain muet.

Il pouvait bouger mais uniquement sur ordre de l'esprit de Potter. Son cervau tournait à plein régime et la haine qu'il ressentait à cet instant était plus forte que tout ce qu'il avait pu connaître jusque là.

Il était prisonnier de son corps soumis aux ordres d'Harry.

« Tu n'es vraiment qu'un chien, capable de lécher les couilles de tous ceux qui te caressent dans le sens du poil », il soupira. « Je sais même pas quoi te dire, tu me désoles. Non, tu me dégoûtes en fait. »

Il leva légèrement sa baguette et Malfoy avança à quatre pattes vers lui, le regarda pendant quelques secondes.

« Tu me demandais ce que je te voulais ? »

Harry s'accroupit devant lui.

« Je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure : que le meilleur gagne, réfléchit à ça, tires-en les conclusions qui s'imposent »

Et il se releva, regarda Malfoy une dernière fois et juste avant de tourner les talons, il lui décocha un coup de genoux juste dans la mâchoire. Ses instincts moldus avaient repris le dessus pendant un instant.

Draco ne gémit pas, ne s'écroula pas, il ne pouvait pas. Il laissait simplement la douleur l'envahir, lui retourner l'estomac, lui foutre les larmes aux yeux, lui faire oublier un instant Potter qui était en train de s'éloigner.

Soudainement, tout son corps devint lourd et il s'écrasa au sortilège était levé.

**_A suivre…_**

Alors ? N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, même négatif!  
En espérant que ce premier chapitre vous a plu…

Yuliie et Daiya


End file.
